


Not.  Happy.

by Margot_Lescargot



Series: Burdens of Responsibility [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, set before first meeting in RoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margot_Lescargot/pseuds/Margot_Lescargot
Summary: Alex had noticed, with a grim satisfaction, that Nightingale had not been seen around Belgravia since that night and hoped he was feeling, rightfully, thoroughly fucking ashamed of himself.





	Not.  Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to previous work, which is best summed up as: they meet; they get on; they hook up; it goes horribly wrong.  
Unbetaed, due to brevity, so all blame mine.

Alex was pissed off.

It had been over a month now, and he was still _royally_ pissed off.

Admittedly, it wasn't the first time he’d been unceremoniously kicked to the kerb after sleeping with someone, but it hadn’t happened in a fucking long time. Hendon even. Jesus, weren’t you supposed to grow out of these things?

Alex was willing to accept that it was his pride that had taken a battering, but, more than that -. No. There was no more than that.

At first, for maybe a few hours, he’d been sympathetic. A bit. God knows what had passed for post-shagging etiquette when Nightingale was last active, whenever the hell that was. (And Alex preferred to assume it was longer ago than more recently.) 

But that hadn't lasted long, not after Nightingale’s last words to him had sunk in, and Alex had graduated from sympathetic to pissed off. And stayed there.

*

Alex had noticed, with a grim satisfaction, that Nightingale hadn't been seen around Belgravia since that night and hoped he was feeling, rightfully, thoroughly fucking ashamed of himself.

He’d have to turn up sooner or later though and Alex was determined to be as icily polite as that stuck-up fucker would no doubt be, and behave as if nothing had happened. ‘Yeah,’ thought Alex. ‘Two can play at that game.’ 

*

Sometimes, during these brief moments of preoccupation, he could feel Stephanopoulos regarding him curiously.

‘Something I can help you with Miriam?’ His voice was ominously calm.

‘No guv,’ said Stephanopoulos and left to terrorise some poor sod of a DC or other.

*

So, yes, Alex was prepared for whenever Nightingale turned up again like a bad smell at his nick. Super-_fucking_-cool, that’s how he would play it.


End file.
